


Ten years ago was a promise. ten years later was pain.

by BlackRedSky



Category: chris hemsworth/tom hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hiddlesworth, M/M, a little smut, i swear i love you all but this is my story so i decide how it goes, i swear i love you but you're not in here, i swear. just little, im so sorry hiddleston sisters, really sorry, you too elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRedSky/pseuds/BlackRedSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they've lived separate lives until they met and Chris moved in with them. everything was good until the heart got involved and Chris needed the space because it just can't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Hiddleston-

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe i've got my summary going~ 
> 
> please forgive me still.
> 
> cheers!

I.

Tiny fingers reached up, opening and closing as they aim for the yellow laced skirt above them. A chuckle so delicate was heard and a pair of hands picked up the owner of the tiny hand, a delightful giggle elicited. This is the boy named Thomas. He has always been a delight to those around him. A source of smiles and laughter.

Thomas is a lovely bundle, a repeated tune of laughter and wails, still a surprise how his cries are pleasing to listening ears. Big hands picked him up and his father’s face drowned the vision of the child, a grin on the man’s lips.

 

II.

Small feet made their way down the stairs, eyes brimming with unshed tears. The innocent mind on the child wondering why his parents are shouting.

It scares him. It really do. His father’s voice was thunder and his mother’s the sea.

 

III.

Red, fluffy eyes watched as the image of a big man walked away from them. His mother’s arms are around him, tight, unforgiving, loving, desperate, sad. There were tears on her eyes and he can do nothing but cry after a father, pleading, screaming, unheard. And hug a mother, shaking, angry, crying. He was torn.

 

Yet he’s a child.

 

IV.

To settle is to lie. To be content is a talent. To relax is a skill. He knows. But he’ll never say anything about it.

 

V.

He hoped he’ll come back. Maybe he just spent a night at the park, drank a beer or two then he’ll come home and everything will be back to normal. Everything will be the way it’s supposed to be. It used to be. He will be carried by strong arms, bring him to bed and kiss him good night. close the lights, sleep tight.

 

But nothing.

 

And he waited and waited.

 

Nothing.


	2. -Hemsworth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah. yes. I've decided to add another one. this one is from the Hemsworth's.

I.

As the middle child, he received not much of the affection he was entitled to. He does not mind though. He’s happy with the make-believe his big brother tells him. He’s happy of the things he gives him and the care he can provide.

He drank from the ceramic mug his brother was using and giggled as he placed it down. His tiny hands are strong, his grip tight and it makes him proud.

This is Chris. The middle son of the Hemsworth family. Loved, though not enough, but happy.

 

II.

Small hands lifted him and he knew it was his brother. Luke has this habit of picking him up every time he giggles just so the proud big brother can look at him and share his laughter.

 

III.

He stared at Liam as he was bought another new toy by their parents. No one buys him new toys but Luke that’s why he loves Luke better than his parents. Liam was glowing with joy, cradling his new toy car in his arms, not a care in the world.

Or for the jealous brother.

 

IV.

Their family used to be perfect. Their parents shared the meals with them. Luke used to go to school and Chris was sent to a local kindergarten school until a big announcement landed. Their mother was pregnant with another baby while their father lost his job at the local mechanical shop.

Things started to fall apart then. Luke and their father started to fight. Their mother stopped caring, drowning some night with liquor or sleep. Their father stopped caring too, depending everyday to what luke can bring home.

Luke works for an old man downtown. He lifts for him and delivers for him and his big brother does not care as long as he receives money to take some food home. They are not of the richest of families in the area. Not the poorest too because they try. Chris believes that it’s because his big brother tries.

When Liam was born, his father also got his job back in the shop. Because of that, they favoured Liam the more than hate him. They believed that Liam was their lucky charm and that he will bring blessing to the family. Chris stopped caring since the 6th month. He started to pay attention to his big brother only and help him.

 

V.

Luke apologises for not being able to buy him new shiny toys like their parents can for Liam. But Chris smiles up at him, cradling the second-hand toy robot his big brother bought for him, a big smile on his face, the happiest of laughter from him.

He loves his big brother. And this is enough.

 

VI.

Nothing lasts forever.

Like his brother.

At the age of seventeen, he died.

And Chris died too.

 

VII.

His tears can do nothing. It will never return a lost life. He followed his brother’s steps to downtown and replaced him. And he brought home the food and money. He bought his own stuff, wore his brother’s clothes and did what he has to to live without depending on his parents.


	3. -Hiddleston-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I just can't really think of anything for this one and I'm pretty sure that if I don't force something out, it'll never come. but i'll probably edit this one once I can.

I.

The curly one. The freaky one. The nerd one. The one in freakish glasses. The one with braces. The one that looks funny. The one that sounds really silly. The one in the drama club. The one who sits in the toilet every lunch. The kid with the painted locker. The kid who was thrown to the river the last time. The one who was left behind in the mud. The one with the mismatched socks.

The one who everyone likes to pick on.

 

II.

A sign escaped his lips as he entered their apartment. As expected, his mother is not around. She’s probably over bobby’s, working, or over Madeleine’s doing their laundry. He wants to talk to his mother about the bullying problem. He wants her to know that her son is being a punching bag at school. But then, every time he sees her, he shuts up, puts on a smile, and takes care of his tired mother. How can he tell her when she’s got him as a big enough burden? When she’s got their everyday expenses a big problem? He’s lucky enough to be sent to school. Can he actually ask for more?

 

III.

Problem ended when they moved away. Her mother was able to get a high paying job outside town and a cheaper apartment too! That’s why as soon as they were packed; his mother drove them off with a smiling face, saying they’re lucky to finally move away from that place with rats bigger than her head. Of course the rats aren’t really bigger than her mother’s head but, then, they’re scary all the same.

He was able to move to a new school too! His mother insisted on transferring him out because according to her, his old school was full of bullshit and not a suitable place for her award-winning actor of a son. He doesn’t have any complaints with the drama club. Just the bullies. But then, knowing her mother thinks that he’s a good actor is enough for him to forget about them.

The new school was much better than his last one not just in terms of students but teachers as well. They effectively control the bullies, that is why students are not really that afraid of the older students.

Until he met the living devil.

Chris Hemsworth.

 

IV.

Chris Hemsworth is one of the top students of the school. He’s a genius, as everyone else says, and incredibly gifted with sports and dancing. he’s also an affiliate to the drama club where Thomas is part of.

It happened one afternoon during lunch that they crossed paths. He was reading a message on his phone and was not looking at where he’s going when he bumped into him and basically bathed Chris with his lunch, and the juice on the other’s hand. He apologized though and claimed the wrong. He thought he was fine. That it was all fine because Hemsworth actually smiled at him and didn’t say anything. Just passed him by and disappeared.

Until the next day.

He was walking towards his first class when he felt it. Cold water from his head to his feet. Right in the middles of the corridor where lots of children were watching.

“that’s for the lunch bath yesterday.” And he was gone. Just like that.

 

V.

Their next meeting was in the pool. Their sport was swimming and they have to take it with the sophomores. And sophomore means Hemsworth. He held Thomas’ legs beneath the water that he was forced to squeal like a girl and stop the activity. Oh the smirk he has on his face.

 

VI.

Their next encounter was during the open campus. He tripped him.

 

VII.

The next one was during a casting for a play to be held in the next three months. It wasn’t grand. Just a school presentation to welcome some guests. Hemsworth was one of the casting directors and he chose Thomas to act as a girl which, after the play, attracted more attention to him from bullies like Hemsworth.

 

VIII.

Hemsworth says sorry.


	4. -Hemsworth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris isn't that bad.

I.

The A student. The role model. The pride of the school. The winner. The champion. The successful one. The guy in the swim team. The captain of the basketball team. The best dancer this year. The handsome long-haired guy. The asshole. The bully. The snob.

The one everybody likes and dislikes all at the same time.

 

II.

His parents easily gave him the permission to move out once he was finished with primary school. He was fifteen and very young, yet, waiting tables anywhere he can. Since his brother died, he’s supported himself. Depending on his parents would lead him to nowhere – he’s known that since liam came into their lives, really.  He’s learnt to be strong and defended himself against anyone. He’s also learned to initiate results he wants.

He studies hard too. Thanks to his considerate bosses, he was able to take shifts that comfortably fit his schedule. They are very fond of the idea of supporting a child study anyway so he used that to his advantage.

 

III.

The problem started when he went to high school. He performed so well that everybody wanted to be his friend. That everybody wanted to be associated with him. at first it was okay. The crowd, the noise – he welcomed it. But then, like everything else, it became too much. It became irritating, annoying, aggravating. More than often, he finds himself in a corner in the library, shied away from the view of the students. He hid himself and started avoiding the crowd he developed around him. he started ignoring them too, preferring his own company, at lunch, with a book. Some hated him. some understood. He doesn’t need them to understand anything. Leaving him alone was enough. Some are still kind to him. they are the ones he considers as his friends. The others, he avoided them completely and vice versa. His teachers tolerated him. he was rather a nice student, doing his home works, acing his exams and all. He’s joined the sports teams too. Swimming and basketball. Two of his favourites. He became the captain of the basketball team after their former graduated last year. He was the next top performing player therefore, there was no argument when he was placed in the position. The swimming team accepted him too. They were rather weary of his presence but then gotten used to him and his vitality in the pool.

He’s gotten a scholarship through the competitions he’s won. The best thing was they won’t ask him to take any certain course. The decision is entirely up to him.

It was just one lunch, on his way to the library that he was showered with food. And that triggered something.

 

IV.

Everybody knows that he’s a real bully especially if you got into his nerves. He pities the kid. It was the first time he saw him around so probably a transferee. But bathing him with food? That’s not okay.

The first punishment was water. Ice cold water. It was clean water – don’t worry. He prepared it especially for him.

The next ones were pretty childish but enough to actually let the kid know what he’s gotten himself into. The pool incident was pure joke. He squealed funny though and that was enough. The next was tripping him – and Chris was actually surprised to find out how gracious the other can fall on his knees. That kid so scrawny is a real view. After the tripping, he asked around about the kid and confirmed his theories. He felt pity after. The last one was during the casting. He swore it was the last one. He knows what it’ll lead the kid to so he swore it to be the last then he’ll apologize.

 

V.

Just a week and the new kid’s already being openly bullied. He regrets his action. He really does. But not right now.

He cornered one of the kids bullying the hiddleston child earlier at the corridor. He practically shoved him to the wall and threateningly growled in his ears.

“if I ever see you, or anyone, ever talking about hiddleston or just laugh at him or touch him, I swear I’ll kill all of you. Understand?”

 

VI.

He says sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for creating things like this. english is not my first language therefore my apologies.


	5. -Hiddleston-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Chris are finally friends.   
> and Chris is nervous about meeting the mother. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey! two updates! congratulations to me for being able to actually think of something! XD  
> anycase, please do enjoy. :)

I.

To say that he’s surprised was an understatement.

His nose was on his book, every fibre of his being concentrating on the book in his hands when he caught an image sit in front of him. he ignored it at first thinking that it’ll be someone from his drama club. Minutes passed, the silence comforting when the person spoke.

“I’m sorry,”

He looked up and saw the great Hemsworth sitting there, eyes casted downwards and cheeks a beautiful colour of shame. He gasped, frowned, then finally settled his book down.

“I’m sorry – what?” he asked, trying to relinquish the feeling of this mean person apologizing. If this is one of his pranks, he better make the most out of it.

“I said: ‘I’m sorry’, Hiddleston. I shouldn’t have been that mean. The whole thing was an accident,” he sighed, looking up, his cheeks light with embarrassment that Thomas appreciates so much. He paused, stared at him some more before snickering, taking a bite from his apple before facing the man with his full attention.

“I apologized the first time, right? But I am guessing that the mean part of you got the better of your head and you did all those things causing me bigger inconvenience that I now try to manage. Do you know how worse that is than bathing you with my lunch?” eyes narrowed, he scrutinized the sincere face looking everywhere but him. Hemsworth is a baby.

“I know. I can see that. That’s why I’m trying to make it right, you know? I warned the others that they can’t bully you or they’ll have to go through me.” he confided, giving his face a deeper colour of crimson. Hiddleston sighed, smiled, then leaned back, relaxed from where he was sitting.

“why?”

“huh?”

“why? Why would you do that?”

 

II.

“Tom! I swear to God I’ll break your arms!” blurted Hemsworth out as tom tickled him on their way to school. Thomas discovered the man’s greatest weakness: the back of his neck. He enjoys seeing chris – as they are now on the first name basis since the day chris decided to follow Thomas around like a love sick puppy to which chris denies – tense his muscled shoulders up. There’s just this power that flows through him very time he can make the other man shiver.

He was laughing at him. he swore that chris is his most adorable when he is angry or threatening.

Chris always threatens him – all empty – as he always try to pull pranks on the other. Stealing his notes, slipping porno magazines on his bag and other stuff that’ll make the other embarrassed. One time, he made a hole on one of hemsworth’s pants.

 

III.

Tom introduced Chris to his mother one day after class.

“relax, Chris. My mother won’t bite,” he chuckled, watching Chris fix his shirt for the thousandth time that hour.

“I know she won’t bite, silly. I’m just worried she won’t like me because I’m – “

“a self supporting idiot? A handsome looking asshole? A genius jerk? my best friend?” tom cut him, looking at Chris sceptically yet teasing. Chris is acting like a priss – which tom is much aware of thank you – and tom thinks even that is adorable. The great Hemsworth. Scared of his mommy.

 

Of rejection.

That’s the thing. Ever since he and Hemsworth became friends, Tom felt his fear of rejection. The fear of falling. The fear of depending. He’s scared to trust someone else to look after things. Him. he’s scared of trusting entirely. He’s scared of allowing anyone break his walls. He’s so scared of everything and Tom doesn’t even know why.

Chris is a strong man. He’s a very independent person and Tom likes that about him. he’s actually impressed that Chris can still sit up every morning and face each day with his gorgeous smile. It impresses Tom that Chris is actually surviving.

Chris one time told him his story. The reason why he’s like that.

It was family.

And Tom understands that.

-

“thanks for that, Hiddleston,” he snickered, glancing sideways.

“oh come now, Chris. Don’t Hiddleston me. we both know how much you adore being praised.” He smiled, nudging him playfully.

 

IV.

His mother likes Chris.

A lot.

When Chris first stepped inside their house, he was immediately greeted with a hug by Tom’s mother who was wearing her apron, still, and has a plate in one of her hands.

“finally! I was already worrying that you’d never arrive,” he softly spoke, looking at Chris then at Tom. For her age, Mrs. Hiddleston is still the beauty.

“of we’ll be home, mom. It’s just that Chris was very nervous that you won’t like him. it was very stupid,” Chris glared at him but looked at Mrs. Hiddleston with lost puppy eyes.

“oh come now, Tom. That’s very rude.”

 

V.

Mrs. Hiddleston offered Chris his room to share.

 

VI

Tom nodded.


	6. -Hemsworth-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really. Chris was nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned two updates?

I.

He pulled his shirt.

“seriously. Stop that,” he knows that tom’s irritated by now. he was fidgeting all the way. “relax, Chris. My mother won’t bite,”

“I know she won’t bite, silly. I’m just worried she won’t like me because I’m – “ they’ve had this talk before. He’s told Tom his flaws. All the things to repel tom and leave him alone. But looks like the other’s the bigger idiot because he’s here, with him, to their house, about to meet his mother.

What if she’s not as nice as he is? What if he’s this freaky child who’s always seen the good even in hell? What if the mother’s not like him?

What if she kicks him out after she hears his story and think that he’s not good enough for their britishness?

 

II. 

His fear was proved stupid.

 

III.

His mother was the kindest woman he’s ever met. She’s beautiful, graceful, smart. A real English woman of her prime. She’s accepted Chris, greeted him like her child and it warms his heart. A real mother’s touch. He’s never felt anything like that since he was 5 and it saddens him.

 

IV.

He’s told his mother the same story he’s told tom. From his childhood, to his current situation with Mr. Walkers at the diner. The man was nice enough to let him have the room upstairs. It was a small room. A stock room, actually. Mr. Walkers apologized for it but he was thankful. a roof over his head and food on his stomach. It was more than enough to survive every day. His schooling was from his salary which he lets Mr. Walker budget for him. he just asks for tuition money. He’s pretty sure that the man spends his own money on him sometimes due to the trips his school requires. He’s never told him anything though.

“Mr. Walkers? Isn’t he the old man who own a diner two blocks away?” the question was directed to tom who was caught stuffing his mouth with the bread. He nodded.

“he’s a good man. I never knew he was a great one. I should visit him sometimes and thank him for his kindness,” she smiled at Chris, gracefully slicing his piece of bread. Ah. English people and their aristocracy bull.

“I thank him every day for it and he still insists that it makes him happy to help,” Chris answered, moaning a bit as he took a spoonful of the soup for dinner.

“this is very delicious, Mrs. Hiddleston.”

 

V.

Mrs. Hiddleston asked Chris to move in with them and even have the guest room for himself.

 

VI.

Chris declines.

 

VII.

Tom talks to him.

 

VIII.

He finally agreed.


End file.
